


Comfort Zone

by flowerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: 2x14, Early!Klaine, Fluff, M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In 2x14, we see Blaine at Rachel’s party with a necklace on.  Someone wanted the fic… here it is.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Zone

Kurt knows they aren’t dating. But walking down the street with Blaine on the way to the Lima Bean, exchanging comments about the window displays, talking about their respective classes, he thinks this is what it might feel like. Blaine listens when Kurt speaks, really listens to him, whether he’s babbling about Vogue or skin care or the awful kids at school. And Blaine has this way of _looking_ at Kurt… well, it’s like nothing he’s ever experienced before. 

They stop in a music store with a glossy guitar in the window, Blaine practically bouncing up and down as he tells Kurt how much he’d like to be able to play the guitar – any guitar, but this guitar in particular. Blaine messes around with a keyboard for a few minutes, playing something impressive and classical he clearly learned in piano lessons, and then teases Kurt with a silly Beatles song. 

Kurt wants to find something new to sing – he’s feeling inspired – so he spends some time in the sheet music section. This store doesn’t have a lot of show tunes, but the ones they have are fairly interesting. They’ve got a book of songs from a pair of newer musical theater writers, and Kurt enjoys paging through it, thinking about writing songs with Blaine, singing songs with Blaine, pretty much doing anything and everything with Blaine, preferably in a tiny little apartment in New York City.

He glances up and sees Blaine at the check-out counter, looking at a display of necklaces hanging on a rack. Most are charms on black cords, and Blaine lingers on a particular one, rubbing the stone between his fingers. Kurt comes up to him, music book in hand, and Blaine startles, an odd look on his face which quickly transforms into his usual sunny grin.

Blaine wanders off for one more look at the twelve string guitar he had been admiring, and Kurt examines the rack of necklaces. On a whim, as the lady behind the counter is ringing up his purchase, he hands one of the necklaces to her. She puts it in a tiny velvet drawstring bag and gently tugs it closed. Kurt feels like he’s doing something forbidden, somehow, by buying this little token, but he does it anyway. He takes it from the salesperson and slides it into his pocket for further consideration.

Half an hour later they’re happily ensconced at the Lima Bean, their coffees on the table in front of them. Kurt tells Blaine about the party at Rachel’s house, and he seems cautiously pleased to be asked. Kurt is relieved; he had thought it was more than likely that Blaine would say no, probably having already planned something better to do with the ever busy and socially competent Warblers. The thought of Blaine actually being at the party has Kurt balancing on the brink between excited and flat out terrified, but it’s a place he’s been before. He figures he might as well go all the way.

“I got you something,” he says nonchalantly, taking the little velvet bag out of his pocket and holding it out to Blaine.

Blaine smiles reflexively, taking the bag and opening it up. His pulls the necklace out and holds it up by the dark cord, the weight of the charm making it swing back and forth, and his face goes blank.

 

Kurt’s confused – he’s sure it’s the one Blaine wanted – the round charm is made out of a dark blue stone, with a silver border and a treble clef etched onto it. “I saw you looking at it at the music shop. But if you don’t like it, that’s okay-”

“No, Kurt,” Blaine interrupts him. “I do like it.” He meets Kurt’s gaze, his lovely honey eyes wide and sincere. “Thank you. It’s just…” Blaine looks away, his eyes flickering around the coffee shop. “It’s not really me, I guess.”

“But you like it?” Kurt asks, trying to figure out what Blaine means.

“Yeah.” Blaine rubs his finger over the charm again, just like he had in the store, and Kurt believes him, even if he looks rather less happy than Kurt had imagined he might. “I do like it.”

At Rachel’s party, Blaine has a little too much to drink. He’s like his usual self, but with the volume turned up even higher. Kurt knows his crush is reaching record levels, but he’s helpless to stop it. Things only get worse when Blaine plops down on the couch beside him, gushing over how much fun he’s having and how cool everyone is. There’s a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, and the neck of his sweater is open. Blaine twists, waving his arms to make a point, and Kurt sees the dark cord of the charm necklace against his skin.

“You wore it,” Kurt breathes out, realizing as he does that he may just have lost a few cool points.

Blaine shoots him a smile that is possibly the cutest thing Kurt has ever seen, equal parts shy and delighted. “’Course I wore it. You gave it to me. I love it.” Blaine touches the cord where it winds around his neck, and Kurt thinks he might just explode with happiness.

Mercedes chooses this inopportune moment to insist that Kurt come talk to her, and before he knows it there is the disaster of the spin the bottle game, and then Blaine is singing a duet with someone who is not Kurt. But back at Kurt’s house later that night, he takes stock of the situation. Blaine is in Kurt’s bed, wrapped up in Kurt’s blanket, with the necklace Kurt gave him around his neck. This mess with Rachel can only be a detour, he’s certain of it. She might see the Blaine that everyone knows, the dapper, charming guy who can break into song at a moment’s notice, but that’s all. 

Kurt, on the other hand, has seen the real Blaine. The Blaine who is nervous about going to a party with a bunch of strangers. The Blaine who still feels alone, even in a crowd of friends. The Blaine who wants to wear a necklace, even if it isn’t expected of him. And in the end, if Kurt can just be patient, Blaine will see that he can be himself around Kurt. Kurt’s pretty sure he’s almost there. And that’s going to matter much more than a spin the bottle kiss.


End file.
